Sigma-Delta analog-to-digital converters (ADC) use noise-shaping to move quantization noise to higher frequencies that are out of the band of interest. Then, the signal is passed through a low-pass filter to eliminate those higher frequencies. In order to increase the sample rate, a higher-order sigma-delta converter must be used to properly noise-shape the signal and move quantization noise out of the band of interest. These higher-order sigma-delta converters consume more power, are more complex, and take up more die space than lower-order sigma-delta converters.